Pourquoi être sage ?
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Depuis qu'Harold à déménagé dans une autre ville, le jeune couple se donne rendez-vous tout les soir sur skype. Ils parlent, rient, s'amusent, mais en cette nuit d'Halloween, c'est quelque chose de plus intime qu'ils firent. Hijack Halloween PWP.


Il était vingt-et-une heure quand un loup-garou donna des bonbon à la dernière famille qui lui rendait visite en cette fête d'Halloween.  
Il salue les deux enfants déguisés, ainsi que le père, qui tous les trois le remercient, la petite fée et le mini big foot s'en allant sautillant, se retenant encore un peu de manger leur délicieux butin.  
Harold referme la porte à clé, éteignit les lumières du salon afin de prévenir si d'autre personne arrivait, qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison, se retire dans sa chambre et s'écroule sur son matelas.  
Il avait bougé aujourd'hui et il n'y était pas habitué, mais ce petit changement lui faisait plaisir.  
Il regarde son costume quelques secondes, une queue et des oreilles touffus, une chemise à carreau déchirée. Il hoche les épaules, il avait la flemme de se changer, et de toute façon, il avait rendez-vous, et il savait que son accoutrement ferait plaisir à son petit-ami. Il redresse sa carcasse et quitte le lit, allant au bureau, allume son ordinateur et envoie un message sur skype afin de le prévenir qu'il était disponible.  
Il ne se passe même pas cinq secondes qu'il reçu un appel de Jack.  
Surpris, cela le fait rire. Il ne perdait pas de temps.  
Il accepte l'appel et aperçu un vampire caché derrière un bout de cap qui lui souhaite le bonsoir, avant de rire.

"-Salut Drac, prononce t-il, roulant le R.  
-Comment ça va mon loup ? Demande t-il tentant de prendre un accent russe.  
-Arrête l'accent t'y arrive pas.  
-Va donc te lécher l'arrière-train.  
-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ?"

Jack rigole, il lui sourit et s'étire, avant de secouer la tête.

"-Un peu fatigué, et toi ?  
-Ça va, rien de bien particulier. Aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt ennuyante, mais au moins ce soir, je suis tranquille, les parents sont de sortie jusqu'à minuit et ma sœur dors chez une amie. Mais dis moi, comment ça se passe Halloween chez toi ? Tes parentes bosses quand même ?  
-Oui, ils avaient eu plusieurs réservations alors ça les arrangent. Sinon, j'ai reçu de la visite, c'est fou le nombre de gens qui sont intéressé par cette fête ici, ça change de Beurk.  
-Le veinard.  
-Il n'y a encore eu personne ?  
-Même pas de petits cons qui redécoreraient la maison. C'est injuste ! On avait encore préparé des bonbons !  
-Vois le bon coté des choses, tu pourras tous les gardez pour toi.  
-Et Mary. Mais j'aurais voulu faire peur à des gosses.  
-Mooh, t'est si triste que ça de ne pas aller sucer le sang des gens ?  
-Gnagnagna."

Il retire ses fausses dents, celle-ci le gênant et se racle la gorge.

"-Personne fête Halloween, et je ne peux même pas passer cette fête avec toi, bien sûr que j'en suis attristé."

Harold sourit, amusé. C'est vrai que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils ne passaient pas cet heureux événement ensemble et il était tout aussi peiné que lui de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Cependant, même s'ils étaient loin géographiquement, Skype pouvait leur permettre de se voir et d'entretenir ,visuellement, leur relation et en cet instant, il était d'humeur joueur et réfléchissait à une idée pour le moins vicelarde.

"-...Et tu aurais voulu faire quoi, si nous n'étions que tout les deux ?  
-Hé bien... T'embrasser et t'emmerder.  
-Et pas quelque chose d'autre ?  
-Tu penses à quoi ?  
-Oh Jack, je te croyais imaginatif."

En réponse, l'argenté se contenta de lui faire un fuck avec le sourire.

"-Disons que c'est la nuit d'Halloween, et ça serait si bête que d'être sage...  
-... La majorité sexuelle n'est elle pas à 16 ans ?  
-Tu penses arriver à tenir un an ?  
-Vu ou tu te trouves obligé... Quand bien même se branler est différent..."

Il rigole et tente de poser discrètement sa main sur son entre-jambe, des images d'eux en plein acte ayant apparu dans sa tête, l'excitant. Sauf que ce geste n'échappa du tout au plus jeune.

"-Mon cher Harold, tu as des pensées si sale.  
-Je suis en pleine puberté et tu me manques. J'ai les hormones en feu quand je pense à toi.  
-...Intéressant. Et tu imagines certaines choses, non ?  
-Il se peut, oui.  
-Et si tu m'en disais plus ?"

Il avait piqué l'intérêt de jack et sa libido se réveillait doucement. Haddock masse son menton, réfléchissant. Il avait une idée. Une idée folle. Une idée qui lui fit virer ses joues au rouge, mais qu'il en était sur, ferait de l'effet à son compagnon. Il regarde la caméra, étire un sourire vicieux. Jack déglutis, le trouvant séduisant, attendant sa réponse.

"-Pourquoi t'en dire plus, si je peux te montrer ?"

Harold quitte sa chaise, s'assure rapidement que la porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé, par habitude, et retourne face à la caméra, retirant son haut avec sensualité.  
Jack avait cessé de respirer le temps d'une minute, observant le torse élancé composé de multiples taches de rousseur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. En réalité, ils avaient eu de nombreuses sorties à la plage, mais jamais il ne s'était attardé dessus et la plage n'était pas un des meilleurs endroits au monde pour avoir une érection. Mais là, il était le seul à pouvoir l'admirer, et ce petit show avait laissé son cerveau sur off.  
Il ne pense à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il vit ses mains saisir la ceinture.  
« Non...Il ne va quand même pas... » Pense t-il mais en quelques secondes la ceinture disparue et le jean bleu délavé et déchiré fut saisit et doucement fut abaissé révélant un boxer rouge.  
Et malgré se tissus, il pouvait le voir bander. Il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, son érection étant devenu tout d'un coup douloureuse dans le peu d'espace qu'il possédait et il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop.  
Il retire avec vitesse sa cape et sa chemise, ses yeux perdu sur cette forme qu'il rêvait de temps à autre quand le besoin se faisait sentir.  
Harold en était amusé, fier qu'il soit dans cet état.  
Mais, et maintenant ? Es ce qu'il oserait aller jusqu'au bout et se mettre nu et rendrait son amant fou, ou il arrêterait tout et dans un sens, le torturait ?  
Non. Il allait le faire. Après tout, ce soir, il n'allait pas être sage.  
Surtout qu'il y avait une chance pour que son petit ami en fasse de même.  
Tout au pire, ça l'amuserait de le voir dans cet état.  
Il souffle et saisit la bordure du boxer.  
Jack déglutit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.  
Il fit descendre le vêtement encore plus doucement, laissant découvrir un bout de peau à chaque secondes, ainsi que des poils.  
Et finalement, après ce qui paru pour Jack une éternité, son amant fut entièrement nu.

Frost était fasciné de voir qu'il pouvait aussi avoir des taches de rousseur à cet endroit et le trouvait magnifique et dieu savait à quel point il lui donnait des envie.

"-Ouah...  
-...Qu'es ce...que tu en pense ?  
-Que ça me fait chier qu'il y'est la cam, car sinon je serais déjà en train de te sucer."

Harold rit, se tourne, lui offrant la vue sur ses fesses, et Frost en profite pour libérer son sexe de sa prison de tissus, lâchant un gémissement de bien-être.

"-Tu veux tant que cela me sucer hein ?  
-Et pas que.  
-Et bah, qu'es ce que tu attends pour venir ?  
-Tu me provoques Haddock ?  
-Peut-être bien.  
-Et bien puisque tu veux jouer à ce jeu, nous serons deux."

Le plus jeune se lève à son tour, mais disparue de devant l'écran pendant une bonne minute, laissant plusieurs questions tourner dans la tête de son petit ami qui reprit place sur la chaise.  
Quand il revint, c'est avec un sac de bonbon, qu'il agita devant la caméra, rendant Harold fou. C'était son péché mignon.

"-C'est des fraise tagada !  
-Tu vois bien. Et j'en ai tellement plein."

Il ouvrit le sac et lécha la sucrerie avant de la gober.

"-À tel point que je ne sais pas quoi en faire...Où peut être que...J'ai des idées varié.  
-...Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il sourit juste, se léchant les lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut Harold qui déglutit et qui s'assit, observant la caméra. Jack installa le pc sur son lit et se positionna dessus, et sourit à pleine dent, apparaissant totalement dans l'écran.

"-Tu me vois bien mon cœur ?  
-Oui...  
-Hé bien pas moi, baisse moi ça, je veux te voir entièrement moi aussi !"

Il se hâte de faire quelque réglage, laissant apparaître de sa tête jusqu'à ses cuisses dans la caméra et tenait fermement son érection. Satisfait, Jack prit une profonde inspiration et lança un regard rempli de défis à son amoureux et disparut.

"-Jack ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais il pouvait entendre ses vêtements tomber au sol.  
Il vit passer un boxer violet puis une jambe nu se montra devant la caméra puis celle-ci se coupa, laissant cependant l'appel continuer.

"-Jack ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?"

Toujours aucune réponse, mais juste un rire. L'érection du jeune homme commençait à descendre puis la caméra s'active de nouveau, et ce fut la surprise totale.  
Jack, son adorable Jack, était couché, les jambes légèrement relevé, ses fesses écarter et une fraise tagada était présente sur son anneau de chair.  
Cette vue des plus érotique, raviva sa bite. Il avait fait fort, beaucoup plus que lui et par Thor qu'es ce qu'il avait envie de lui bouffer le cul maintenant.  
Jack heureux de sa réaction, s'amuse à pousser la sucrerie sur son anneau de chair, poussant de petit gémissement, excitant le châtain qui commençait à se branler, salivant.

"-Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux goûter ! Ce mélange de tes fesses et de la fraise Tagada doit être une explosion de saveur !  
-Bah alors, viens me manger."

Il lui tire la langue, le narguant à son tour. Dommage pour Harold, il ne pouvait pas l'imiter en enroulant un spaghetti Blue Raspberry autour de son membre. Il ne pouvait même pas l'imiter tout court avec n'importe quel bonbec, ayant déjà mangé ceux qu'il s'était gardé.  
Sa main s'agite de haut en bas puis s'arrête, remarquant quelque chose qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller de l'argenté. On aurait dit un bâtonnet. Une sucette peut-être ?

"-C'est une sucette que tu caches ?  
-Hm ?..."

Il étire un sourire vicieux.

"-Excite-moi plus, et je te montrerais comment je m'en sers. Termine t-il passant sa langue sur ses lèvres."

Il resserre sa prise, soufflant longuement, l'excitation dans son bas-ventre le titillant grandement. Si c'est une sucette, autant l'excité à l'utiliser n'est ce pas ? Il rapproche la caméra de lui et la baissa pour qu'il ne voit que sa queue en gros plan.  
Jack put voir en détail, remerciant la qualité du pc d'Harold et sa connexion, la forme de celui-ci et son sperme coulé le long, tachant la main de son possesseur. Il avait envie de le lécher, d'avoir sa bite en pleine bouche et sa semence dans son palais. Il salivait rien qu'à l'idée et le regarde palper ses testicules. Harold prenait le temps de les caresser, les roulant dans sa paume.  
Sa seconde main ne reste pas sans rien faire et se place sur son sexe. De son index, il appuyait sur le gland, ou le liquide séminal s'échappait encore un peu puis prit son sexe entièrement en main et commença à aller et venir.  
Son souffle rauque résonnait dans la pièce et il remerciait Thor que d'avoir donné beaucoup de travail à ses géniteurs cette nuit et pu se permettre de gémir sans retenu le nom de Jack qui jouait toujours de la fraise sur son anneau.  
Harold accélère légèrement la cadence, se tachant encore plus.

"-Hmmm Jaaack...Je suis tellement sale... Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?"

Sa voix, ses gémissements, ce sperme qui coulait le fit craquer. Il laisse tomber la fraise tagada qui disparut dans le lit, attrape la sucrerie qu'il enleva de son plastique et change de position, sa tête bien en face de la cam et ouvrit la bouche, comme près à accueillir un sexe, mais c'est bel et bien une sucette qui entra dedans.  
Enfin, une sucette en forme de pénis.  
S'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation, il lui aurait bien demandé ou il avait pu trouver pareille chose, mais pour le moment, bordel que ça l'excitait.  
Lui qui s'attendait à une banale sucette, c'était une réplique semi parfaite d'un vrai sexe, ce qui l'aida à s'imaginer que c'était le sien, en train d'entrer et sortir de sa bouche.  
Il se souvenait de ses moments caché dans leur chambre où ils s'embrassaient passionnément, se remémorant du goût de ses lèvres, de la douceur de sa langue et la chaleur de son palais. Il l'imaginait, sa queue entourée de cette chaleur et ne put retenir un profond gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et il augmente la cadence, observant Jack entamer de rapide va et vient sur sa confiserie, déglutissant pour la laisser entrer entièrement en lui, ou parfois, il la laissa sortir, se contentant de téter le gland, l'autre main copiant le mouvement et la vitesse sur son sexe,.  
Harold se sentait venir et supplia son compagnon de la mettre en bouche. Ce à quoi il répondit juste « ta tête ».  
Jack avait compris et désirait le voir venir. Difficilement, il recentra la caméra et Jack obéit à sa demande, prenant le faux sexe en bouche ainsi qu'une cadence rapide.  
Il ne lui fallut pas moins d'une minute pour atteindre la jouissance, explosant en partie dans sa main, l'autre dose sur la table, manquant de peu de toucher son ordinateur, quand bien même il l'aurait sali, l'onde de plaisir qui le parcourait l'empêchais de réfléchir à ce petit détail pour le moment.  
Afin d'amener son petit ami à la jouissance, il continua ses vas et viens sur son membre, gémissant encore dut au dernier spasme, et l'observe prendre son pied, grimacer de plaisir, l'écoute gémir.  
La jouissance venant à son terme, et celle-ci étant particulièrement puissante, il lâche sa sucette qui tombe sur le lit et s'accroche d'une main au drap, manquant de le déchirer, l'autre main pratiquant de dernier rapide et violent vas et vient et il se répand sur sa main dans une râle puissante.  
Harold le trouvait magnifique et désirait tellement l'embrasser et récupérer sa salive qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres. Mais à défaut de pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, il lui envoya un baiser ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune qui lui en renvoya un en retour.  
Il reprend son souffle et lâche son érection toujours au garde-à-vous cependant.  
Alors que Jack se muni de mouchoir, le châtain jette un coup d'œil à l'heure.  
Il n'était que 21h42, il était encore excité et en pleine forme, les parents ne risquait pas de rentrer avant trois bonnes heures... Une autre idée coquine germa dans son esprit et il se mordille les lèvres regardant son petit ami.  
Il allait vérifier s'il était partant pour un second round, mais pas en demandant un simple « Tu en veux encore mon cœur ? » Non, d'une manière un peu plus amusante, comme il le ferait.

"-Je reviens tout de suite.  
-Kaaaay."

Il quitte la chaise et marche jusqu'à sa commode, fouille quelques instants dedans et ressors en dessous de la masse de t-shirt, trois petits objets. Un nouveau sourire vicieux se forme sur son visage et il revint devant la camera, s'assoit et se racle la gorge.

"-Toc toc toc !  
-Hmm ?...Oui ?  
-Bonbon... Ou farces ?"

Tout en disant cela, il montre ce qu'il avait en main.  
Dans la main droite, un petit tube de lubrifiant à moitié rempli. Dans la main gauche, un œuf vibrant avec télécommande.  
Le cerveau de Jack explosa à cette vue et il ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, ses neurones tentant de se reconnecter.  
Finalement, il éjecta le paquet de fraise tagada hors du lit, la sucette ayant été perdue de vue et déclara :

"-Des bonbons ? Je n'en ai pas !"

Harold appuie sur la touche et fit vibrer l'œuf.  
Leur nuit d'Halloween était encore bien loin de toucher à sa fin.

🎃 End 🎃

* * *

 ** _Hey ! Bonbon ou Review ?  
Le 4ème chapitre de Souffrir en silence était censé sortir aujourd'hui, MAIS alors que j'allais enfin la terminer, deux pages on décidé de s'effacer comme ça, au calme, tranquille (Ma rage est très grande) et du coup ça sera plutôt en novembre ! (Non, pas demain.)_**  
 ** _Bonne soirée/ journée et Joyeux Halloween !_**  
 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
